Pin clamps which use locating pins and movable fingers to engage and grip a workpiece are known. Characteristically, such pin clamps employ either a stationary or rectilinearly moving locating pin with [a] movable finger[s] located therein. Clamps having the rectilinearly movable locating pin extend the locating pin to engage a hole in a workpiece, such as a metal sheet. The locating pin then retracts and the finger or fingers within the locating pin extend and hold the workpiece against the clamp's body. In an operating environment, it would be useful to have a locking mechanism that can hold the movable locating pin. Under a loss of air pressure, for example, the locating pin would still hold the workpiece.
Accordingly, an embodiment of the present disclosure provides a pin clamp assembly which comprises a housing, a locating pin, a body, and first and second locks. The locating pin extends from the housing. The body extends from the locating pin. At least a portion of the body is located interior of the housing. The body and locating pin are movable with respect to the housing. The first lock is located on the body and the second lock is configured to selectively couple with the first lock. Selective coupling of the locks prevent the body from moving under a loss of actuation pressure.
In the above and other embodiments, the pin clamp assembly may further comprise: a rod that is movable upon initiation of an actuation force and that moves the body; the first lock being a hook that is coupled to the body; the second lock being a catch that couples with the hook; the second lock being selectively movable with respect to the housing; the catch being movable along a parallel path of movement with the body to allow the catch to couple with the hook at different locations; a bracket attached to the rod and moves with the rod to disengage the locks to allow the body to move; a bracket that moves to disengage the locks prior to the rod moving the body; a bracket attached to, and movable with, the rod, wherein the bracket comprises at least one surface that engages the hook to move the same from the catch as the rod moves, to allow the body to move; the hook further comprising at least one dowel that selectively engages the surface of the bracket oriented non-perpendicular to movement of the body to release the hook from the catch; and the catch further comprising an angled surface that is engagable by the hook but does not prevent the body from moving.
Another illustrative embodiment of the pin clamp assembly includes a movable locating pin and a lock assembly. The lock assembly comprises a hook and a latch that selectively engages and holds each other to restrict movement of the locating pin.
In the above and other embodiments, the pin clamp assembly may further comprise: a housing that receives a portion of the locating pin; the catch being selectively adjustable relative to the housing; the hook being pivotable relative to the locating pin; an actuator that moves the locating pin; and the locating pin being movable between extended and retracted positions, and wherein the lock assembly holds the locating pin in the retracted position.
A method of selectively holding and locking a workpiece with a locating pin clamp is also provided. The method comprising the steps of: providing a locating pin that engages a workpiece; retracting the locating pin; holding the workpiece with at least one finger extending from the locating pin; latching the locating pin by coupling a first hook associated with the locating pin with and a second hook to prevent release of the workpiece by the finger.
Additional features and advantages of the pin clamp assembly will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the pin clamp assembly as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the pin clamp assembly, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the pin clamp assembly in any manner.